Under the influence
by XxMika-chan09xX
Summary: What happens when the Powerpuffs grow up and go to Barbados for an event called Kadooment? What happens when the Punks and Ruffs come along for the ride? BrickXBlossom. Slight BoomerXBubbles and ButchXButtercup
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fic and I hope that you guys like it. By the way, they're normal teenagers except for their eye and hair color.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or the Punks and I don't plan to anytime in the future.**

* * *

Blossom sighed and looked out her window on her side of the airplane. Her blonde sister, Bubbles sat in front of her and her other sister sat next to her with her headphones plugged in blasting rock music.

"Bubbles, why do we have to go again?" The seventeen year old redhead looked up. Bubbles' happy face looked back through the seats.

"Because Giselle told us that it's awesome and I've always wanted to go to Barbados." She replied.

"You don't start a sentence with because." Blossom muttered and looked back out the window. Bubbles turned around and went back to her actions. Buttercup sighed and took out her headphones after hearing the conversation between her two sisters.

"Why are you acting like you don't wanna go?" Her green eyes focused all her attention on her redheaded sister.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked dumbly. Buttercup simply rolled her eyes and went back to her previous actions.

The Powerpuff Girls, as everyone knew, had titles to uphold; Buttercup, the tough one, Bubbles, the innocent one and Blossom, the boring one. Blossom wasn't about to change the people's minds just because she grew up. Buttercup, besides Berserk, was the only one who knew about the true Blossom. The Blossom who loved to dance and joined Townsville Dance Academy to satisfy her happiness. The Blossom who whenever she went to a club with Buttercup, Berserk and Brute, she was the one all the boys were staring at and/or grinding on.

She sighed and looked back out the window. She wished Berserk was with her. Berserk, after trying to kill her for stealing Brick away from her, became her best friend. Brute became Buttercup's and Brat became Bubbles'.

She chuckled softly at the mention of Brick's name. Brick, her counterpart, who still hated her even after being reborn and finding out that the Powerpuffs didn't want to fight them anymore. If anything that made him angrier and more hateful. However, as expected, Bubbles and Boomer became friends. Brat encouraged it. Butch and Buttercup stayed the rivals they always were. Brute encouraged that especially their after school fights. Brick ignored Blossom and when he didn't do that he made her life a living hell and Blossom ignored him. She couldn't do anything because she was upholding her title. Berserk discouraged this.

Bubbles' smiling face appeared on the top of the seat and she jumped happily in one place.

"We're here!" All three of the super heroines looked outside as it was a tradition for them.

'Great.' Blossom sighed and thought. 'We're in Barbados on August 2nd for something called Kadooment.'

* * *

**Sorry it's short but it's late and hopefully the next chapter will be longer. However until then,**

**REVIEW if you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter and I thank all of those who reviewed the first chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the puffs, Ruffs or punks. I own the idea though.**

* * *

Bubbles hopped up and down excitedly and her sisters walked behind her in silence.

"This is so exciting!" Bubbles' high-pitched voice squealed. The brown haired, brown eyed girl nodded.

"Kadooment is exciting for many of us." She opened her front door and placed the bags on the floor. Blossom and Buttercup looked up out of their silences and took in her house. Bubbles screamed happily.

"It's so pretty!" She ran around the room, her blonde hair flying behind her. The brunette, Giselle, nodded and watched her silently.

"Bubbles…" Blossom said and trailed off. Buttercup looked at Giselle.

"So what is this exactly?"

"It's hard to explain but all I can say is that we wear costumes and dance… or as we call it… wuk up." The Powerpuffs raised their eyebrows but said nothing.

"I bought costumes for each of us and believe me… it wasn't cheap." She held up blue, green, silver and red bikinis each with feathered headdresses in the respective colors.

"Just what the heck are those?" Buttercup stared at them.

"These are the costumes we have to wear… red for Blossom, blue for Bubbles, green for you and silver for me."

"Those aren't costumes. Who the heck in their right mind would wear those in public?"

Giselle smiled and held them forward.

"Us."

* * *

Berserk's P.O.V.

"Yay! We're going to Barbados! We're going to Barbados!" I moaned and leaned on the window.

"Brat, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna stick your head out the window and hope something takes it off." Brute looked up from the book she was reading and glared at Brat. I snickered.

"Fine." Brat huffed. "But don't expect me to do anything nice for you."

"It's not like you can do anything nice for anyone…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't even do your make-up nice."

"I DO IT NICELY! I DO IT PERFECTLY!" She screamed, her face turning red. Brute held her face.

"Well what do you know? It is done perfectly. It's just your face that's the problem." Brute smirked. Brat stared at her, then…

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Brat leaped from her seat and jumped on Brute, and then the two of them started wrestling on the ground.

"Hey…" They continued to wrestle.

"Yo idiots…" Brat sat on top of Brute and clawed at her face. I sighed and kicked her off.

"Stop it. If we get thrown off this plane, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born… got it?" I snarled and they nodded and sat back in their seats.

Good to see that they're not so stupid any more.

"So we're going to Barbados?" Brat asked us and Brute flicked her. I groaned in response and looked out the window.

I guess I spoke too soon.

* * *

**Another short chapter… Sorry but I have some other stories to update…**

**Anyways until the third and more exciting chapter…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update but I was sick. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Punks, the Ruffs or the Puffs. Man, I wish I did.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

"**Boomer…" I growled and Butch snarled.**

"**Hehe…" Boomer played with his fingers sheepishly. I grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him on the wall.**

"**What the heck did you do?"**

"**We needed a vacation…" Butch appeared next to me and he hissed in Boomer's face.**

"**Does this look like a damn vacation to you?" I dropped Boomer on the floor and scanned the abandoned street with empty cups and remains of some costumes.**

"**Where the heck are the people anyways?" He pointed up the road and I sighed.**

"**We'd better make the best of this." Butch growled unhappily and walked up the road. I followed and Boomer walked behind quietly.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"**I can't believe she got us to wear these." Buttercup mumbled and I tugged at the top half of my outfit.**

"**Maybe it won't be as bad as it seems?" She gave me a disbelieving look and I turned my gaze to a happy girl wearing an identical outfit to mine. Her red hair bounced and she skipped over to me.**

**Berserk…**

"**Hi Blossie!" She jumped on me and smiled.**

"**Hi Berserk."**

"**Ready to party and get drunk?" She gave me a half full cup and I peered into it. **

"**How long were you here?"**

"**Long enough to meet people and to find their alcohol." I stared at her and she smiled back. Brute came out of nowhere and with a small wave in my direction, walked away with Buttercup.**

"**So you look nice." She looked at my outfit and I tugged the bottom half self-consciously.**

"**I feel like a hooker." She gasped.**

"**There's the boring Blossom no one ever liked. Why don't you show everyone who you are?" She shoved her cup in my face.**

"**No thank you." I replied handing her back her cup. She took and drained it in one gulp.**

"**If they see all you have to do is blame it on the alcohol." She started singing 'Alcohol' and I watched on in worry.**

"**Fine. But I'm not taking yours. I have no idea where that's been." She chuckled.**

"**Oh shut up and live a little." She replied and handed me an unopened beer. I shrugged and opened it and followed her with the other people.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

"**This is stupid." Butch mumbled looking at all the people.**

"**This is your fault Boomer." Boomer flinched visibly under his gaze and I snickered lightly. A familiar head of red hair caught my eye and I smirked and walked up to her.**

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't little Blossie." She groaned and slowly turned to me.**

"**What Brick? You couldn't get enough of me so you followed me here?" Butch and I snickered at her comment and she rolled her eyes.**

"**Damn perverts." **

"**Where's your sister?" Boomer asked and she shrugged. I noticed that Berserk was standing next to her and their arms were linked. I heard Butch snicker and then he was gone. Boomer had already left.**

"**Berserk."**

"**Pinky." She replied and I glared while she glared back. Dating her were the worst days of my life. **

"**Come on Berserk, we gotta keep moving otherwise we'll be left behind." Blossom tugged on her arm and started walking away.**

"**Hey, hey, hey." I walked up to her and grabbed the beer in her hands.**

"**You can't leave me behind." I took a gulp of it and she glared at me.**

"**Piss off Brick." She grabbed the bottle and walked faster. Berserk smirked at me.**

"**You're not doing a very good job at getting what you want." I growled and followed them.**

**And people want to know why I don't like them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth and more exciting chapter. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuffs. Do I have to say this all the time?**

Blossom's P.O.V

I groaned and tried to untangle the mess on my head. That only made my headache worse. Next time I won't take Berserk's advice.

I got up and walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Where the heck am I?" And when the heck did I leave Barbados? I sighed and stretched. I'm gonna take a shower and then find Buttercup and Bubbles. I turned around and the sight in my bed made my blood run cold.

No way. No fricking way.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I screamed and he fell off the bed. Don't tell me this is what I think it is. He jumped up and stared at me.

"The hell? Where are you here?" I glared.

"I woke up in here and shut up. I have a hangover and you're only making it worse." I opened the door next to the bed and found a sparkling white bathroom.

"Why are you in my hotel room?" He appeared behind me with a bottle of water and I looked at him.

"Did you just take aspirin?" He nodded and smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need one?" I growled and took the pills out of his hand.

"Well that was rude Blossie."

"Shut up Brick." I took the pills and that's when I noticed my hand.

"Where are we?"

"Vegas. Why?"

"You were drunk and able to make your way to Vegas?"

"Unlike you. I make plans in advance." I rolled my eyes and I heard a knock on the door.

"Well, go answer it." I waved him to the door and he stared back at me.

"You answer it. You're a female."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Females do housework."

"And answering the door is housework?" I folded my arms and stared at him as he pretended to think. Ugh. I stomped my way over the door and ignored his chuckles.

"Hello?" A woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes and an extremely big smile stood on the other side.

"Hi!" And apparently an extremely cheerful and bubbly personality to go along with that smile.

"Can I help you?" She smiled again.

"Just checking up on my newlyweds." Brick choked and my eyes widened.

"What?" She raised my left hand.

"You don't think that this was a gift do you? You bought this yesterday. You two said that you wanted to get married as soon as possible." I heard a noise behind me and I looked to see Brick on the floor moaning and wailing. I groaned and turned back to the woman.

"Thank you for your help." She nodded and left. I closed the door and looked at Brick.

"I can't believe I married you… That's the last time I let Boomer take me somewhere…I can't believe I married you!" I moved him with my foot and sat on the bed. I stared at the black flat screen and then held my head in my hands…

"This is all Berserk's fault." I muttered.


End file.
